Blue Angel
by nightprincess0420
Summary: A oneshot songfic about Michiru's morning thoughts


Disclaimer: I don't own 'em

Dedicated to my blue angel

Blue Angel

I awoke to the sun gently streaming in through our bedroom window. Taking a deep breath I turned to look at the girl sleeping next to me. She was so beautiful like this, so peaceful. She never told me anything about her family, her past, but somehow I knew it had been riddled with pain. She had such trouble committing and I knew it was because of something terrible in her past, even though I could never figure out what.

**Your momma never told you**

**How you were sposed to treat a girl.**

**Your poppa never told you and**

**Now you're all alone out in the world.**

I climbed out of the bed, careful not to disturb her, and went into the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea. While I was waiting for the water to boil, I sat myself down in her usual spot at the window and looked out over the town. It was 6 AM on Saturday, too early for anyone to be up, so the streets below were quiet. Normally, she would be up before me and I would find her sitting here, staring out over the streets, completely oblivious to the world she was watching so intently.

**Sirens are streaming**

**Inside the winding sheets are pale.**

**Devils are dreaming**

**Dreaming of the blue angel.**

An ambulance raced past my vision, its sirens only a gentle whine from my spot on the twentieth story. The hiss of the teapot came to my ears and I realized that I had forgotten it was there. I jumped up and raced to quiet it before my silent partner awoke. As I poured myself a cup of tea I heard the bed squeak and the familiar sound of the shower. I smiled softly, thinking of the night before when she had come home exhausted. The track team at Mugen had a very important race in a few days and the coach had organized an extra practice. Everyone protested because it was Friday night, but there was not much they could do about it. She had come home at 8 PM, soaking wet from the rain and exhausted and I knew that if she was this tired, the rest of the team must be practically dead. She had taken a shower while I fixed her some dinner and then she had immediately gone to bed. I stood there and watched her sleeping for a moment, just as I had this morning. It was the only time she seemed truly at peace, though I knew her dreams were not happy.

**Now I lay me down to sleep**

**But troubled dreams are all I find.**

**Pray the lord my soul to keep**

**Pray so I wont lose my mind.**

I set down my tea and went into our room. Smoothing the sheets, I caught sight of the picture next to our bed of her and Hotaru. She was smiling, throwing the child in the air and then catching her. It was one of the happiest times of our life. Hotaru brought her such joy. She loved the child more than anything and I loved to watch them together. Haruka was a wonderful "papa", but everything, even her smiles with Hotaru were tinged with that pain, that suffering. The pain of the world was on her shoulders and I was the one who put it there.

**Streetlights come streaming**

**On wings tonight, Ill soon set sail.**

**Devils are dreaming**

**Dreaming of a blue angel.**

She came out of the bathroom and softly kissed my cheek. "Morning" she said, smiling that pained smile. "Morning" I replied with the same sad smile. She dressed and walked into the kitchen. I poured her a cup of coffee and began to make breakfast as she sat down to read the paper. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of the headline, "Sailor Senshi Barely Escapes Death While Fighting". Lately the press had caught on to us. They had been able to capture more and more shots of our battles. This time it was Mars who nearly got killed, but I knew one day it might be Uranus and the thought almost drove me to tears. It was my fault she was in this mess and what would happen if she died because of it? I would be responsible for her death.

**Your mommas going to take it hard**

**You always were your mommas boy.**

**Your laying in the graveyard**

**Now you're not your mommas joy.**

I felt her arms encircle my waist. She settled her chin on my shoulder and whispered in my ear "It's not your fault." Somehow she always knew what I was thinking. I turned and wrapped my arms around her, burying my face in her shirt I was unable to hold my tears any longer. "But it is! I'm the one who got you into this!" I bawled. She smelled my hair and gently pulled away from me to look into my eyes. "It was my destiny Michiru, it would have happened with or without you." I looked away. I knew she was right, but I still couldn't help feeling responsible. She leaned down and kissed me softly. Then she enfolded me in her arms again and breathed in my ear the most comforting words I will ever hear. "I love you Michi."

**Streetlights come streaming**

**Ill bat an eye and cast my spell.**

**Devils are dreaming**

**Dreaming of a blue angel.**


End file.
